A cambio de mi vida
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One!Shot] Porque en ese momento no pensó, lo único que tenía en cuenta es qué o era su vida o era la de él. [En respuesta al reto propuesto por Taijiya del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **_Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen historia sin fines de lucro._

En respuesta al reto pedido por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro **¡Siéntate! **

**Link: **/Topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-pedido

**Advertencia: **Intento de violación y muerte de un personaje

**A cambio de mi vida.**

**.**

Sentía el frío piso a través de su espalda desnuda, lucho contra él, pero no pudo liberarse, se sentía indefensa, forcejeaba para no darse por vencida ¡No permitiría que él obtuviera lo que quería de ella! Trato de patearlo, pero lo único que logro fue un golpe por parte de su atacante.

Su mejilla dolió.

— ¡Suéltame! —Demando con voz autoritaria, no le daría el placer de verla rogar…no todavía.

Pero deseaba que eso acababa.

Sentía asco y mucha impotencia por no poder hacer nada, deseaba quitárselo de encima, porque le lastimaba, ¿Por qué no entendía que no le quería? Nunca le había querido realmente, pero él se había encaprichado con ella, y eso era algo que le había dado miedo, hasta que apareció Inuyasha en su vida y la empezó a proteger de él, hasta que se hicieron novios. — ¡Suéltame! —Con sus manos intento alejarlo, pero recibió otro golpe y sintió cómo sus manos eran aprisionadas por una cuerda

—Así permanecerás quieta —le dijo al momento que terminaba por desabrochar sus sostén y empezaba a besar su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

El miedo y la rabia la invadieron.

Maldijo internamente el no aceptar la compañía de Inuyasha hasta su casa, también el hecho de no aceptar la ayuda de Sango, en ese momento se dio cuenta de qué todo eso pudo haber sido evitado, pero ella nunca le había hecho caso a las advertencias y mucho menos a su mejor amiga. Se arrepentía cómo nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, solo en esa situación se había dado cuenta de qué en verdad necesitaba ayuda de alguien.

Pero ya era tarde.

Naraku se había encaprichado con ella. Y ahora la intentaba violar.

Su mente volvió a recordar la fiesta a dónde la habían invitado y había asistido junto con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, iban en parejas, siempre hacían todo juntos desde que se habían conocido, eran mejores amigos, sabía que podía contar con ellos para todo, pero nunca quiso entrometerlos en una situación cómo la que estaba experimentando con el peli-negro, porque nunca pensó que todo fuera más allá. Ella creía —y esperaba— que él tarde o temprano se cansara de acosarla, que por fin entendería.

**Grave error.**

Al contrario todo parecía incitarlo a seguirla acosando, solamente por el simple hecho de ser la única que no le tenía miedo, la única que siempre lo desafiaba, y eso pareció volverse un capricho para que ella se doblegará ante él, pero nunca le dio ese gusto, ni se lo daría nunca.

Habían asistido a esa fiesta porque era cumpleaños de Kagura, en el cual, Naraku estuvo presente pero se quedaría hasta tarde, o eso había pensado ella.

**Segundo gran error.**

Había estado bailando con su actual pareja, Inuyasha, no podía decir que no era tímida con él, ¡Claro que sí! Pero Miroku y Sango siempre le daban un buen empujón a ambos para que se les quitara aquella pena tan característica. Las fiestas de Kagura siempre eran emocionantes, tenían todo lo que se pudiese desear; buena comida, música, entre muchas cosas más, eran de las mejores que conocía.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo? —Había preguntado la oji-rojo

— ¡Claro que sí! —Habían dicho Sango y Kagome al unísono. La festejada sonrió

—Me alegro —se dio la vuelta y fue a saludar a los demás invitados.

Ellas habían continuado bailando y disfrutando de aquella fiesta que parecía no querer acabar y a las doce de la noche, se despidieron de su amiga, no sin antes desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños, para luego abandonar la casa junto con sus parejas.

—Sango, ¿Te llevo a casa? —Había preguntado Miroku a la castaña la cual asintió apenada — ¿Vienen? —Pregunto a Inuyasha y a Kagome

—Vivo cerca —dijeron al unísono, sonrojándose.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidieron y se marcharon Sango y Miroku en el carro del peli-negro.

Ellos caminaron en la penumbra de la noche por las pocas calles que quedaban de sus casas.

—Gracias por esta noche Inuyasha —dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio y parándose frente a él —Pero no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa, Izayoi se preocupara. —El peli-plata estaba por reclamar —Sé qué lo haces para protegerme y más ahora qué mi familia está de viaje, pero falta una cuadra, no me pasara nada

—Pero, Kagome…

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Y así emprendió un rumbo diferente al de él, con la esperanza de que nada le podría a pasar, porque esa era la ciudad más tranquila que conocía y las calles siempre eran transitadas aunque fuera tarde, siempre estaban en constante movimiento.

**Tercer gran error.**

Al llegar a su casa e introducir la llave en la cerradura sintió que alguien la jaló bruscamente y la tiro al piso, era Naraku.

— ¿Creías que podías escapar? —Cerró la puerta tras sí al momento que tiraba a Kagome al piso, y se ponía sobre ella —Te dije que era inevitable.

La sensación de Naraku empezando a lamer uno de sus senos la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sintió asco, pero quería soltarse, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora mismo sus manos eran sus mayores armas, ya que sus piernas se mantenían aprisionadas e indefensas, sus manos formaron puños e intento zafarse, pero en el intento se lastimo, era demasiado doloroso, pero valía la pena con tal de quitárselo de encima, no dejaría que le hiciera nada…

— ¡Suéltame! —Volvió a demandar y los movimientos de Naraku cesaron, ella le iba a proporcionar una patada, cuando él le puso un cuchillo en el cuello —lo tenía guardado en el bolso de su pantalón—,

— ¡Deja de moverte! —le ordenó tomando su cabello para jalarlo — ¿O acaso quieres qué te haga daño?

Trago saliva, lo creía capaz de todo eso, y de más.

—De todos modos lo harás —le dijo logrando liberar con mucho esfuerzo una de sus manos y sosteniéndole la mirada — ¿O me equivoco?

—No, claro que no, querida Kagome —dejo el cuchillo de lado, porque estaba seguro de que ella nunca se liberaría de esa soga. La beso con brusquedad y ella con su mano libre busco el cuchillo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, no supo que hacer, ¿Matarlo? No, herirlo. ¡Sí! Solamente lo heriría lo suficiente para poder pedir ayuda.

Empuño el cuchillo y se lo enterró en parte de la espalda, logrando un grito de dolor de parte de él, el cuchillo permaneció enterrado y ella salió corriendo hacia afuera, esperando no ser alcanzada, pero Naraku tomó su talón y la hizo caer. Al parecer el cuchillo no lo había herido gran cosa, trato de encontrar algo, y jalo el mantel de la mesa de centro, tomando el jarrón de cerámica y rompiéndoselo a él en la cabeza.

Porque en ese momento no pensó, lo único que tenía en cuenta es qué o era su vida o era la de él.

Se hizo a un lado, observando que él ya no reaccionaba, su cabello negro se empezaba a tornar color carmín, gracias a la sangre que indicaba que algo lo había lastimado. Kagome se encogió sobre sí misma asustada, ahora si las lágrimas caían, estaba aterrada, veía el cuerpo de Naraku sin reaccionar, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a él, o bueno, no por ese momento, luego se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.

Quería llamar a Sango, Miroku o a Inuyasha pero no quería preocuparlos y menos que la viera en ese estado, a decir verdad sí estaba muy aterrada, no quería ni pensar en qué más podía ser capaz. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte hasta que sintió que se había desahogado, para ese entonces ya los rayos solares iluminaban parte de la casa, pero él seguía sin reaccionar, se acercó al cuerpo para checar su pulso y se dio cuenta de qué no tenía.

Lo había matado, Kagome Higurashi había matado a un hombre, pero, por raro que sonará no se arrepentía, porque en ese instante era ella o él.

**Notas finales: **No tengo mucho ánimo de decir algo.

Taijiya me esforcé mucho, te había pedido más plazo, pero por lo que veo no viste mi PM. En fin, bueno... ¿Qué te pareció? A los demás que se tomaron el tiempo de leer se los agradezco mucho.

**B**reen.


End file.
